


You're My Brother

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode 1, Gen, challenge word:- punch, drabble challenge, sam and dean - Freeform, tag season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam finally finds Demon Dean, but his big brother has no wish to be saved.Tag to Season 10, episode 1.





	You're My Brother

The tinkle of piano keys formed an eerie backdrop to the meeting of the brothers after so many months apart.

"Sam, why are you here? Didn't you get my message?" Demon Dean asked calmly, continuing to play his tuneless mix of notes, gaze fixed on the keyboard.

:

Sam could barely articulate a word, it was a gut punch to the stomach having finally found Dean after months of fruitless searching.

"You know I wouldn't have just let you go, Dean. You're my brother."

Dean gave a crooked smile. "Was your brother. Now a demon and more than happy to remain one."

:

Glancing up at Sam, his eyes lingered on his brother's gaunt body and the sling on his arm. Despite everything, the idea of Sam being hurt roused him to anger.

"A broken arm, huh. You're not exactly in top form to tackle a demon."

"I'm going to fix this, Dean. If you don't come willingly I'll drag you back to the bunker."

:

A chuckle greeted Sam's brave words. "I don't want to be 'fixed', Sammy. Now why don't you turn around and go be that lawyer you always aspired to be. Forget about me. You're like an annoying mosquito, and just as easily squashed."

It was an empty threat, Dean had no intention of killing Sam. That's why he'd left him the note back in the bunker, hoping he'd get on with his life.

:

Sam was a stubborn little bitch, but so was Dean. His little brother deserved more than to be enslaved by an obsessive drive to save his sibling, 'cos that had always worked so well in the past!

He'd figure out a way, maybe an amnesia spell, Dean mused. Crowley owed him more than a favour.


End file.
